Killua in the Elemental Nation
by Hades Coolest God Ever
Summary: 8 year pro assassin was given an assignment to kill a boy in a very distant land. His brothers were busy so he was going there on his own. What will happen? I would like to give credit to Alex Mladoshki, who is helping me with this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Killua in the Elemental continent_

 _8 year pro assassin was given an assignment to kill a boy in a very distant land. His brothers were busy so he was going there on his own._

 **Target In sight - Mission fail  
**  
Killua was crouched down in a tree, silently observing his target. Making sure not to leak blood lust, he followed the target around using zetsu. His father had been teaching the young assassin about Nen since he reached the 200th floor of the Heaven Arena and turned out Killua's Nen type was transmutation, meaning he could change the properties of his aura.

Killua planned to make the kill once the target had returned home. As he started to wonder how he had gotten into this mess.

 **Flashback**

"Father, you've called?"

"Killua, son, I have a new assignment." Said Silva before continuing. "It will be a long travel to get there. Your target is an 8-year-old boy with yellow hair and likes the color orange. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I don't want you to go for the kill until you know if he is really worth it."

"Of course father will aniki be coming?"

"No."

 **End of Flashback**

Uzumaki didn't seem like much of a threat but Killua decided to tail him for the rest of the day before coming to his final decision.

Killua had been following Uzumaki for hours when it happened. He turned off zetsu and in that instant he was spotted. Knowing he need to get out of the village he ran and his pursuers start to ran after him. Running into a clearing in the forest he stops…

 **Hey guys I hope you like the Prologue, I know it's short the chapters will get longer don't worry. I will be changing the hunter x hunter story line but you will just have to wait and see. The next chapter may also be short (maybe) I'm open to any suggestion regarding any of my stories. I hope you like this story.**

 **Thanks and Review**

 **P.S Seriously review I need feedback…PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Killua in the Elemental continent_

 _8 year pro assassin was given an assignment to kill a boy in a very distant land. His brothers were busy so he was going there on his own._

 _Thoughts in Italic_

Captured – Agreement

Previous Chapter

Killua had been following Uzumaki for hours when it happened. He turned off zetsu and in that instant he was spotted. Knowing he need to get out of the village he ran, his pursuers start to ran after him. Running into a clearing in the forest he stops…

Killua stops running, knowing that they were surrounding him.

'Damn! My chances of escape are slim, what to do? What to d- Behind me!' Killua quickly turned in time to see a kunai heading straight at him. Well I guess the only thing I can do is fight now. When his enemy finally came into view, he saw the painted mouse mask on the guy's or girl's face. Suddenly more shinobi in animal masks started to come out of the trees surrounding Killua.

The mouse shoot forward, while the others seem to only make sure there was no chance of escape. Back flipping out of the kunais' way, Killua turns his hands into claws releasing killing intent. But the shinobi didn't seem fazed in one bit, instead he recovered from his miss. He starts to turn his body to roundhouse kick Killua, only to receive five long cuts on his leg.

'Yes I got him…what's happening my visions going blurry.' Turning his head, he saw another shinobi there. 'How did I not notice him? Oh…Great! I'm losing consciousness…'

Time Skip

Killua's eyes started to flutter open, little black dots started to clear his vision. When he tried to move his head a massive shock of pain shot through his head.

"Ugh!"

"Don't move and don't try anything kid! The Hokage has a requested to meet you personally, so one wrong move and you're dead, got it?" Killua nodded to show that he understood the threat.

Just at that moment an old man in white robes walked calmly into the interrogation room.

"You know I was shocked to hear that an 8 year old boy, managed to take on one of our top ANBU shinobi empty handed. But what I really want to know is why you were following Naruto Uzumaki, so tell me why?"

Glaring at the old man Killua answered, "Sorry to disappoint you old man but I'm not telling!"

"Then tell me who you are."

"My name's Killua." He responds seeing no harm in that.

"Well Killua you do realize that I can't let you leave this village, right?" The elder asked receiving a nod from the younger.

"So I propose a deal."

"What's the deal old man?"

"The deal is that you enroll into the Academy and become a Hidden Leaf shinobi." The old man answered. The Hokage knew that this boy, a child he may be, was very dangerous and from the report he was given by the ANBU he knew he had to keep a watch on the kid.

"And why should I?"

"Because if you don't we are going to have to kill you or imprison you." Of course the Hokage didn't want to do that because he saw potential in the kid and it would be good to have him on their side if a war broke out again.

"So you want to keep a watch on me." Killua responded, well he could get something out of this… He could finally be free of his family, "Alright I accept with the condition that I am allowed to take the Hunter Exams when I turn the age of 12…"

 **There you go another chapter and with the help of** Ghosty-No.7 and Alec

 **Just so you know there's going to be a time skip to when he graduates**

 **The shinobi don't know anything about Nen or that he's a pro assassin**

 **Please Review and follow**

 **Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

_Killua in the Elemental continent_

 _8 year pro assassin was given an assignment to kill a boy in a very distant land. His brothers were busy so he was going there on his own._

 **Graduation – Meeting the Sensei**

Killua has been living in the village for 2 years now; he was placed in Naruto's class even though he was two years younger than the rest of the class. He knew there had to be a reason why they just let him live here. It wasn't like shinobi to just let an intruder live in their village, no matter the age. So there had to be something behind the old man's motives, besides keeping an eye on him.

Right now was the graduation ceremony; Killua didn't really care what happened in this village and that's why he didn't get involved when Naruto stole a very important scroll.

 **Killua's POV**

To catch 'you' up on what's happened the past couple years...

After the 'interrogation', the Hokage assigned one of the masked men to take Killua in and keep an eye on him. He was going to live with Wolf, who he was told his name was Kakashi Hatake. 'I also got to see him without any masks on… meaning I got to see his face...(#drooling)' Kakashi soon became like a big brother to him. When he is not on ANBU mission he picks him up from the Academy and they train together. Kakashi knows almost all his strengths and weakness and Killua know a lot of his.

At the Academy, most of forgot he was even in that class. That's why it was a shock when Iruka exclaimed, "Since there is an uneven amount of graduates, Team 7 will have Killua as an extra member!"

Whispers could be heard around the classroom, "Who the hell is Killua?" and "I don't remember anyone named Killua" were some of the things that were heard.

Iruka then said, "Ok! All teams will be pick up by your sensei, so until then you'll have to wait."

Every team left but one…

 **4 hours Later**

"Where the hell is this guy!" Naruto exclaimed when he suddenly came up with the brilliant idea to prank their future sensei for being late.

"He's a jonin, so he would never fall for something so basic." Sasuke said.

'I wonder how they'll react to Kakashi... I mean they still haven't realized that I'm behind them.' Just as Killua was thinking that, Kakashi walked in allowing the eraser to fall on him, causing chalk dust to fall out. Looking at us with his usual bored expression he stated, "My first impression of this team…you're all idiots… Meet me on the roof…" and with that he left leaving a puff of smoke.

 **On the Roof – Third POV**

Kakashi sat in front of his maybe future students.

"Ok, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well… Things like; what you like, dislike, your dreams and your hobbies…simple as that."

Naruto then said, "Hey, hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?"

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention to tell you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams… I have few hobbies."

Sakura whispered, "So all we found out was his name."

"Okay now it's your turn." Kakashi then said, "you first" while nodding his head towards Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobbies are to eat and compare cup ramen. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokage! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

"Okay, next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like…well the person I like is…" She stopped and looked at Sasuke with a blush, "And my hobby is…" She stopped again, giggling. "And my dream is to..." And she finished with a loud squeal.

"And what do you hate?"

"Naruto!"

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to…kill a certain man." Sasuke said coldly, making Sakura fawn all over him.

"And finally…" Kakashi said even though he already knows Killua.

"I'm Killua" Killua finally said causing his future teammates to jump and turn in his direction, "my likes and dislikes are for me to know. So are my dreams and hobbies... I electrocute myself."

From Kakashi's face, Killua could tell, he was laughing at his teammates' expressions.

"Alright, you four have very unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow…"

 **Hey, sorry for not writing**

 **I'll try to update more often, if there is anything you want me to write or if there's a problem in the story please tell me.**

 **Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

_Killua in the Elemental continent_

 _8 year pro assassin was given an assignment to kill a boy in a very distant land. His brothers were busy so he was going there on his own._

Thoughts in _Italic_

 **Previous Chapter**

"Alright, you four have very unique personalities, I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow…"

* * *

"Yes, sir! What kind of mission?" Naruto asked with a silly grin on his face and a salute.

"First, we'll do what we can do with just five people." Kakashi answered him nonchalantly.

Naruto of course could not stay still as he is boucing back and force going "What what what?!"

"A survival exercise." Kakashi said finally looking at them.

"Survival exercise?" Naruto said confused. Of course that made Sakura go on about how an exercise could be a mission.

"Kakashi sensei, just tell them already because I'm finding this pathetic." Killua finally said, he already knew about the test and how only nine of the junior shinobi actually become official shinobi and the rest get sent back to the Academy. He may not be from the village, but he didn't spend his time sitting around twiddling his thumbs. Oh! And he liked to watch Kakashi crush any dream of being a shinobi that the soon to be genin had. Not only that but Kakashi would say that there was a 66% fail rate but in reality it was more like a 99.9% fail rate. The reason he was even aloud to watch the test was because for a certain amount of time he had to be under constant watch from Kakashi.

"Very well, this is no simple exercise." Kakashi stated in a serious manner.

"Then… then what kind of exercise is it?" A confused Naruto asked.

At that moment Kakashi started to laugh or was it more of a cackle… hmm… So a kind of annoyed Sakura asked, "Hey! What's so funny, Sensei?"

"Uh, well, if I tell you, I know you'll grow disenchanted." He responded half-heartedly before going all creepy and saying, "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as genin. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher!" The moment those words left Kakashi's mouth, the three of the four that didn't know were shocked to say the least.

"See, see? You got disenchanted!"

"That's crazy! To have suffered that much! T-Then, what was the graduation test for?" Naruto yelled still in shock.

"Oh, that. It was just to select those who have potential of becoming Genin." Kakashi answered him nonchalantly. "Well, that's the way it is. I'll be determining whether you pass or fail. Bring your complete set of Ninja tools! We meet at five in the morning."

 **Naruto's POV**

 _N-No way am I going to be dropped now! I've got to have my strength recognized for real._

 **Sakura's POV**

 _I'll be separated from Sasuke if I fail this test. This is an exercise of love!_

 **Sasuke's POV**

… _I can't fail…_

 **Killua's POV**

 _Hmm… five in the morning… so that means I should be there around nine… that gives me time to do some solo training or to sleep in… I could always get Kakashi to be on time… no, to much work… what should I make for breakfast?_

 **Back to normal POV**

"Okay! You're dismissed. Oh… And you'd best skip breakfast. You'll throw up." And with that Kakashi was gone.

* * *

 **Time skip**

Of course the alarm rang at 6 am the usual time, so Killua got up and did his morning work out before going into the kitchen. He started to make some eggs with sausage and potatoes and once that was ready he took out two plates and set the table. His next step was to get Kakashi up; so today he decided to give him an early shower. But as Killua was planning his master plan, he heard Kakashi's door open and close.

"Good morning, what's for breakfast, little bro? Kakashi asked while adjusting his leaf headband over his eye.

"Eggs with sausage and potatoes, after we eat I will head out so that they don't get suspicious." He told Kakashi, "Oh! And don't be to late!" with that said Killua sat down at the table and started eating.

"When am I ever late!" Kakashi responded while joining him at the table.

Once Killua was finished eating, he grabbed his tools and skateboard and left to meet up with his future teammates. Of course he was not like Kakashi who got distracted a lot so he made it to the training grounds pretty fast. His teammates didn't notice him arrive, so he put his skateboard at the base of the tree Sasuke was leaning on and climbed up the tree without them noticing.

A few hours passed without much happening but Killua could tell that his teammates were extremely bored and annoyed at Kakashi. It was around 10 am when he finally showed up.

"Hi, folks. Good morning!" Kakashi said as if he wasn't late at all.

"You're late!"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see." Kakashi lied, "Ahem! Oh well…" And with that he set down an alarm, "Okay, it's set for 12:00! Today's assignment is to take these bell away from me by noon." He said holding up three bells, "Those who can't do it won't get lunch. They'll be tied to that…" pointing to four tree trunks, "and I'll eat my lunch before your very eyes."

The moment he said that the trio finally realized why they were told not to eat breakfast.

"But hold on! Why are there only three bells? And why are you telling us this Killua isn't here yet?" Sakura observed.

"There are only three, so at the very least, one will have to go to the logs. That person will be disqualified for failing the mission… and will return to the Academy. It might be one person at the very least, or it could be all four of you. You can use your Shuriken. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come with the intent to kill me." Kakashi said cheekily but also very seriously.

"But, that's dangerous, sir!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Do you really think that you could even touch him? Oh! And by the way I have been sitting in this tree since before you arrived here, you just didn't notice." Killua finally said, he lied about the last part but they would never know… tee hee…

"Killua is right, in this world, those who aren't skilled enough tend to complain more." Kakashi stated before going all serious, "Begin when I give the 'ready go' signal."

And of course, Naruto lost his patience and attacked before the signal was given. Kakashi blocked it saying, "Don't be so hasty. I didn't say start, yet. But that's fine. At least you came with the intent to kill me. Hmm… How can I but this… I feel like I'm finally starting to like you guys. We're going to start. Ready… start!"

With that Killua know what he would have to do and the first one he located was Sasuke. Crouching down next to Sasuke he asked, "Hey! Want to team up and work together?"

"Tch! Listen to me, I don't need to help you just because you're weak doesn't mean I'm weak and need help, so get lost!" Sasuke answered him. Okay, next person Sakura, "Hey! Want to team up and work together?"

"No! This is a challenge on my love, I must do this on my own to prove my self!"

Okay weird… Killua then noticed that Naruto was dangling off a tree branch so he went up to him saying, "Hey! Need help?"

"Yes please!" and with that Killua cut Naruto out of the trap.

"So, want to work together?"

"Sorry but no, I'm going to be Hokage so I need to get that bell myself. But don't worry I'll get you one too." After Naruto ran off, Killua decide to confront Kakashi on his own because he was starting to get annoyed with the naiveté of his teammates.

Activating his Zetsu and creating a clone of himself, he managed to get behind Kakashi while his clone came up to Kakashi. "Yo, Kakashi want to spar? My dear teammates are idiots and it's starting to annoys me!"

"Hmm… Killua! What are you doing?" Kakashi was confused by Killua's approach on getting a bell. Killua had made his clone using chakra and Nen so it seemed like the real him and not even Jonin could tell it wasn't him because shinobi have no knowledge of Nen. It was kind of he's bloodline ability in the Elemental Nations and not only that but the fact that he could use chakra helped him hide his Nen abilities. So with his clone distracting Kakashi, Killua managed to steal a bell from Kakashi just before the alarm went off. **(A/N If Killua could avoid a few ANBU at the age of 8 with just knowing Nen, when he is 10 and also knows chakra, it would make sense that he could easily get a bell. I mean he was trained as an assassin and also he knows Kakashi so that's why it was really easy. If it was a random enemy it would be that easy because assassin are trained to observe they're targets firsts and never attacking someone they don't know the weakness to.)**

 **Back at the tree trunks**

Killua was sitting next to a depressed Sakura, while Naruto was tied to a trunk for some reason. Kakashi placed three bentos in front of them saying, "Oh oh, your stomachs are growling… by the way, about this exercise… Well! There's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy."

"What? I… All I did was lay unconscious. Is that okay?" The three that weren't Killua started to think that Kakashi was passing them and were getting excited when Kakashi stated seriously, "Yes. The three of you… must quit being shinobi!"

"Quit being shinobi?! What do you mean?! Uh, well it's true; we weren't able to take the bells. But why do we have to be told to 'quit'?!" Naruto yelled.

"That's because you're squirts who don't have the qualifications to become shinobi."

This caused Sasuke to get angry and attack Kakashi, but Kakashi blocked him easily and started stepping on him. "I'm saying you're squirts."

"Don't step on Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in a crazy tone.

"Are you kids thinking that being a ninja is easy? Huh? Why do you think you're doing this exercise in teams?" Kakashi said.

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"Put simply… it's as if Killua is the only one with an understanding of the answer to this test. Yes. The answer that determines passing or failing of this test." He stated.

"That's… what I've wanted to ask about for a while now." Sakura said.

"Man, are you guys brainless or what? Don't you get the meaning of the four-man squad?! That's… teamwork!" Kakashi told them.

"You mean, working together?"

"Exactly. The reason I haven't included Killua, is because he not only asked each of you to work with him but he also got a bell… But it's to late even if you realize that now. If you had accepted his request, you may have gotten a bell. Well that's to bad!"

"Why use teamwork if there were only two bells? If the three of us were to desperately go take the bells with on having to hold back, that wouldn't be teamwork. That'd create internal discord." Sakura asked.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner! That was what he was going for. He wanted to see if we would work together, because on a mission it won't be a competition, it wouldn't matter who accomplishes the mission, it would be about working as a team so that no teammates have to die and the mission would be accomplished." Killua told her.

"Sakura! You were only concerned with Sasuke and you didn't even know where he was. And you didn't care for Naruto who was right in front of your eyes… Naruto! All you do is run solo… You labeled the other three as hindrances and acted on your own… Missions are carried out in squads! There's no mistaking that Ninjas need unsurpassed individual skills… But 'teamwork' is considered more important than that. Individual actions that disrupt teamwork throw the team into crisis and lead to death… For example…" Kakashi pull out a kunai and puts it to Sasukes neck, "Sakura! Kill Naruto, or else Sasuke die. That is what will…happen. On top of having a hostage taken, you're faced with two impossible choices and end up being killed." After he finished saying that, he got off of Sasuke and started explaining what the names on the stone meant. "I'll give you guys one more chance! Since Killua already got a bell he won't be participating, but he has told me that even though he got a bell he would pass or fail with his teammates."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"So they passed!" Killua stated, he had left after Kakashi told them about they're second chance.

"Yes. They did I see potential in your team Killua, so I have decide to be team sevens teacher." Kakashi said, "Oh! and you start your first mission as a team tomorrow…

 **Hey Readers!**

 **Sorry for the wait... But I wrote a super long chapter and I forced myself to start it today and finish it today... So I hope you like it!**

 **Anyway please review and follow :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Killua in the Elemental continent_

 _8 year pro assassin was given an assignment to kill a boy in a very distant land. His brothers were busy so he was going there on his own._

Thoughts in _Italic_

 **Previous Chapter**

"Yes. They did, I see potential in your team Killua, so I have decide to be team sevens teacher." Kakashi said, "Oh! and you start your first mission as a team tomorrow…

* * *

In the past few weeks Team 7 did D missions after D mission, and to say that the members of Team 7 were not getting annoyed with them was an understatement. At the moment they were all hiding behind trees waiting for the signal to capture their target.

"I'm ready, just waiting the signal' Killua said into he's headpiece.

"Here too…"

"Yeah"

"Will you just give the signal!"

"Okay! Steady make sure you don't scare the target away and… NOW!" Kakashi said giving the signal for all genin to bounce on the unsuspecting brown cat named Tora. Naruto getting to the cat first, took hold of it, while Sakura identified the cat, Sasuke and Killua just watched as said cat tried to murder Naruto. It was a pretty hilarious sight and Killua was struggling to keep his laughter in. After confirming that the cat was indeed Tora, Team Seven went back to the Hokage Tower to receive their next mission.

The Hokage, who was holding a list starts to give them there next mission options, "Now then, for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks… Ughh! Among them babysitting the chief counselor's three year old, helping his wife with the shopping, digging up potatoes-

"No, no, no! I want to go on a real mission something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!" Naruto exclaims interrupting the Hokage. Of course all of his team mates agrred with Naruto but they did not voice it like he did.

"NARUTO! STOP BEING SO DISREPECTFUL YOU ARE ONLY A GENIN AND YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF D-RANKED MISSIONS!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

"Everyone calm the hell down!" Killua said in a gentle yet creepy voice.

"Naruto, the village receives tasks everyday, that very from babysitting to assassinations. Each task is assessed and then ranked either A, B, C or D and when the mission is done an amount of money is given to the village…" The Hokage said before he noticed that team seven was not even listening. Instead team seven was listening to Naruto go on about ramen, while Killua was eating a chocolate bar with a Cheshire cat look on his face.

"LISTEN, YOU BRATS!" the Hokage yelled at them, causing all of them to look at him.

"I'm no longer the brat that pulled pranks around town, I'm a ninja so stop treating me like I'm still a brat!" Naruto told the Hokage before turning his back on the Hokage and start pouting.

"Naruto wants us to stop treating him like a brat…" The Hokage responded amused, "Alright since you are so determined, I'll give squad seven a C-rank mission." This caught the attention of team seven and they all started to look at the hokage. "You will be body guards on a journey."

"Really! YES! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or a counselor?" Naruto exclaimed excited.

"Don't be so impatient! Please bring in the visitor!"

Killua who was eating his third bar of chocolate finally decided to speak up, "Sir am I to assume that this is a four man mission."

"That is correct."

"What! But we're a five man squad!" Sakura exclaimed, but before anything could be said the door opened to reveal an old man, in worker clothes and a bottle of alcohol.

"What the… a bunch of snot nosed kids!" The man said before taking a gulp of alcohol, "and you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja."

"HAHA! Killua I think he means you!"Naruto said pointing to Killua.

"No! I think he meant you because you're the only one here with an idiotic look and my height…" Killua told Naruto with his Chechire cat look. When realization set in Naruto started yelling, while Kakashi held him off the ground.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way…" Kakashi told him lazily.

The old man took another gulp from the bottle before saying, "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I am building a bridge there that will change our world and expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

"Kakashi! Killua! Stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed."

When they all left, Killua said, "I'm I right to assume this is about what he said about giving up their life."

"That is correct Killua, this is a C-rank mission so when he said that, it made me think that he is hiding something." Kakashi responded.

"This is a four man mission but I want you Killua to tail them and report to me if things are not as they seem."

"Yes sir!"

 **Time Skip**

Killua was tailing the group of five; they had been travelling at a slow pase for a few hours. When suddenly Killua noticed a buddle of water and he knew something was wrong because there shouldn't be a buddle on a clear day, that hasn't had any rain. So he wasn't that surprised when the two mist ninja attacked Kakashi.

Appearing besides Killua, Kakashi observed the battle. Noticing that the ninja were targeting the bridge builder, Kakashi finally decide to intervene. With the ninja tide up Kakashi called out, "Killua! Come out!" Which confused the rest of the group because they didn't know that Killua was tailing them.

"Yes Kakashi sensei."

"I want you to deliver this bounty scroll and report your findings to the Hokage. Also tell him we will be continuing the mission and that I request you join us for the rest of the mission." And with that Killua was gone again.

 **Hey Readers**

 **I know I'm late on the update but on my defense I need to pack for 40 hours of travel because in a week I'm heading back to NZ. Anyways here's the next chapter, I hope you like it… It's about 1000 words so not as long as the last one but still long.**

 **Review and Follow… but really please review and tell me if you like it.**


End file.
